His Light
by Random Dice
Summary: After Cordelia is hurt, Angel relizes something great...Sorry, I suck at summarys...R&R...Please...


Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or anyone else

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or anyone else. But I can wish can't I?

His Light

Angel laid on her bed thinking about the woman laying right beside him. His best friend. I bet you are wondering why he was laying in Cordelia's bed right. Well it goes a little something like this.

Earlier That Day

"Fred look out!" Fred turned and saw a demon come straight for her. She was to late to duck or jump out of the way, so she just closed her eyes and braced her-self. The next thing she knew she was on the ground with someone on top of her. Fred opened her eyes to see Cordelia. Her eyes closed with pain. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at Fred.

"You okay?" Fred nodded as the woman on top of her moved to get up. Once Cordelia stood up she offered her hand to Fred, who took it.

"Thank you Cordy," Fred said with a smile on her face.

"Don't mention it," Cordelia said mirroring Fred's smile. The women turned around to see the big orange looking demon getting its head chopped off. Angel, Gunn and Wesley walked over to the girls and Wes hugged Fred saying things under his breath like 'Thank god you are alright' and 'Are you okay?'. Gunn hit Cordelia on the back saying,

"Great save there Cordy." As soon as Gunn's hand had hit her back, Cordelia hissed in pain. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Cordy?" Fred asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Gunn looked down at his hand and blood covered it.

"Angel," Gunn said holding up his hand. Angel looked at it and looked back at the Seer.

"Let me see your back." Cordelia shook her head while Angel advanced on her.

"Cordelia let me see it." Again she shook her head.

"Cordelia Elizabeth Chase, let me see your god damned back." Shocked that he full named her she slowly turned around only to get shocked gasps. Angel looked at the claw marks on her back. Three bloody lines went down her back. Starting at her shoulder blades and ending just above her tattoo at the small of her back. Angel reached out to touch it and when he did she pulled away with another hiss of pain.

"Fred go get the fist-aid kit." Angel whispered. Fred nodded and rushed out of the room. A moment or two later she came back in to find her sister figure sitting in a chair backwards and Angel sitting right behind her. She gave him the kit and went in to the other room where she knew Wesley and Gunn were. Angel and Cordelia sat in silence except for the occasional hiss from Cordelia.

"You have to be more careful." Angel muttered to his Seer._**'His**__ Seer. When did she become his!?'_ His thought._ 'Since you fell in love with her.' _His mind answered back.

"I am careful!" Said Seer protested.

"Then what do you call this Cordelia! Huh?" Cordelia turned around fast and looked at him sharply.

"I was making sure Fred didn't get killed, thank you very much." Turning back around she mumbled,

"She seemed to appreciate it." Angel sighed and finished cleaning and bandaging up the wound. She stood up and whispered a soft 'Thanks' as she went to her room. Angel got up and went into the other room. He found Fred, Wesley and Gunn sitting and talking. They all looked up as he walked into room.

"Is she alright?" Wesley asked concerned for his long time friend. Angel sighed and sat down.

"Yeah. She may be a half-demon but she still can get hurt. She doesn't seem to get that though."

"Yes she does," Fred whispered to Angel. Sighing again he left the room to go and talk to Cordelia. When he got to her room, however she was not there. Thinking as where she could be, he searched the whole hotel until he came to the last room he thought she would ever be in. Opening the door sure enough there is Cordelia Chase in the work out room punching a punching bag. Angel left not wishing to disturb her. An hour later he walked back to the room Cordelia was last in. Slowly he opened the door looking around. He ran into the room when he was her laying on her stomach on the floor.

"Cordelia! Cordy!" He shouted as he got closer. He got to his knee's gently touching her shoulder. She mumbled something about 'hurts to much'. Angel gently flipped her over and picked her up bridal style. Her arms, as if they hand a mind of their own, went around his neck. He smiled a small smile. He walked through the lobby and their friends saw them.

"Oh my god! Is she okay?" Fred asked running over to Angel.

"Yeah. She just over did it. I'm gunna take her to her room." With that said he walked up the stairs and into the room she had just in case she had to stay late. Opening the door he walked in to the dark purple room that had dark wooden floors. Angel walked over to her queen sized bed that had a thick pale purple blanket on it and many pillows the same color as the covers. He put her on the end of the bed so he could pull back the covers. Once that was done, he picked her up and laid her down with her head on a pillow. Angel pulled the covers up to her neck and was about to leave when her hand shot out and grabbed his. He looked back at her to see her eye lids still down.

"Stay. Please?" She asked her voice a bit above a whisper. Angel nodded.

"Sure." He moved to the window and closed the curtains, not knowing if the sun came in to her room. Angel went to the other side of the bed sat down pulled off his shoes and socks and laid down.

Present Time

He had fallen asleep and woken up under the purple covers with Cordelia's head on his chest and his arm around her. He was glad he couldn't blush because if he could, his face would be as red as a cherry. Looking at the clock on her night stand it read: 2:19 A.M. Setting his head back against the pillow, he slowly rolled his head to look at the injured Seer. She looked so calm and as beautiful as ever._ 'Just admit that you love her! Tell her you love her!'_ His mind yelled at him. Looking at her he thought of all the things she had done for him. Didn't treat him any different then anyone else, she didn't get scared or flinch when he vamped out, didn't mind getting him blood. Everyone believes that he still loves Buffy and he will, but more like a little sister. He could never love anyone like he loved Cordelia. She was his best friend and was always there when bad went to worse. She was there when Darla came back and when Spike came. Hell she was there when he turned into Angelus! Then something hit him. She was his light. In his own dark world she was the light in all the darkness. Looking at her again he whispered,

"I love you my Light." He looked back up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Love you too my Champion." His eyes snapped open and he looked at Cordelia. Her eyes were half open as she looked at him. His eyes widened.

"Y-y-your awake!" He stuttered clearly shocked. She closed her eyes, smiled and snuggled closer to Angel.

"No duh dumb ass." He heard her mutter. Angel chuckled. That was his Cordelia for him. Angel pushed his lips to her fore head.

"Night Cordelia. Sweet dreams." She lifted up her head and kissed him on the lips, then laid her head back down.

"Night Angel."

A/N: So? Good? Bad? Full of Crap? Let me know and review… Please…


End file.
